4th of July Apologies
by english-red-roses
Summary: USxUK.Se acerca el 4 de julio.Y Arthur Kirkland,odia ese día: unos días antes,actua diferente.Es como si estuviera esperando a algo.Esperar a que? Que pasará este año? Acabará su espera? O será igual que siempre? Talvez Francis también complique las cosas
1. Chapter 1

_**4th of July **__**apologizes. **_

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo empapando a todos los hombres uniformados. Los dos ejércitos tenían los uniformes de distintos colores: azul y rojo. Americanos contra ingleses; ingleses contra americanos. Cada bando luchando por lo que le parecía justo: America por la independencia e Inglaterra en contra de dicha independencia.

Arthur Kirkland cayó de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…Lágrimas que ni la mismísima lluvia podía camuflar. Con el sonido de un trueno, escandaloso y temeroso, el inglés pegó un grito de dolor y comenzó a temblar como un niño pequeño que estaba solo en una noche tormentosa. "Porque?" cuestionaba entre susurros "Que te hice para que me hicieras esto?" Dirigió sus ojos verdes a aquella figura que tenía delante de él: Alfred F Jones. Arthur apretó los dientes, tomó el gatillo y apuntó con su rifle a aquella persona que por tantos años había cuidado.

Sonó un trueno.

"_Arthur, tengo miedo" confesó el pequeño Alfred mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermano mayor. La colonia se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta del país y con el sonido de cada trueno cerraba con fuerza los ojos…No paraba de temblar. _

_Arthur, quien estaba sentado, se recostó en su cama y acarició los cabellos del pequeño. Miró hacía la ventana: llovía a cantaros, había mucho viento y truenos…era una noche horrible. Pero él sonrió:_

"_Los héroes no tiene miedo, Al" comentó. Alfred con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró con curiosidad al inglés._

"_Soy un héroe?" preguntó. El mayor asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a sonar otro trueno y el niño dio un salto y se volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos. _

"_No, no soy un héroe! Aún tengo miedo, Iggy!" chilló. _

"_No tienes de que temer, siempre vas a estar seguro conmigo. Lo juro."_

"N-no puedo…no, no puedo disparar-te" susurró el inglés haciendo que su dedo, el que iba a tirar del gatillo, se detuviera. Arrojó el arma al suelo al igual que lo hacía Alfred. Este último se arrodilló frente al inglés y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿No lo ves?¿No estas orgulloso de mi Arthur? ¡Por fin soy ese héroe que siempre quise ser!-dijo. El inglés lo miró y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la ex-colonia. Pero el otro no respondió, haciendo que Alfred se levantara del piso y comenzara alejarse de él.

El inglés reaccionó y se paró de repente, le costaba caminar, pero él haría hasta lo imposible por alcanzarlo. "Alfred!" exclamó mientras se lanzaba para alcanzar su traje azul…Pero Arthur cayó boca abajo al piso, sintiendo ese amargo sabor de la traición y la derrota.

…

Arthur Kirkland abrió los ojos de repente. Otra vez los malditos recuerdos dominaban su mente; siendo la tercera vez en el mes que despertaba en mitad de la noche. Se tocó el rostro con las manos, estaba húmedo y eso quería decir que había estado llorando…llorando por Alfred F Jones!

Miró el reloj: 6:00 de la mañana.

"Bueno, no es tan malo…" pensó el rubio. Ya que recordaba que la noche anterior se había despertado a las tres de la mañana y no pudo volver a dormir.

Dio un suspiro y se levanto de su cama.

Comenzó a divagar por los corredores vacíos y silenciosos de su gran casa. Por cada paso que daba, se detenía y miraba a los costados, inspeccionando que no había ningún intruso. Estaba alerta al cualquier movimiento o sonido de ese inmenso corredor. Pero no solamente sentía ese pequeño temor, también sentía un sentimiento de soledad…Estaba _solo_.

De seguro nadie escucharía sus gritos de angustia en las noches, o su llamado de desesperación. Nadie iba a estar ahí cuando el lo necesitara. Después de tantos años de aislarse en esa gran isla ubicada al noreste de Europa, con cientos de años de rica historia, siendo invadida e invadiendo territorios: _Gran Bretaña. _

Finalmente llegó a la cocina y prendió la luz. Sacó una botella de whisky de la heladera, sus encones que descansaban sobre una bandeja de plata y estaba listo para pasar la noche.

"No se ni porque pierdo el tiempo en esto" pensó. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida hasta que ya no quedara más y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Pero al menos tomo algo, estoy muy estresado" volvió a pensar.

Y así fue como Arthur Kirkland pasó su noche: llorando, riendo, pensando y recordando…hasta quedarse completamente dormido en la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas recordaba como había llegado a esa habitación, lo único que recordaba fue el grito que pegó una de las criadas cuando lo vio inmóvil en la cocina.

-Sr. Kirkland! Sr. Kirkland!-exclamó la criada desesperada-Que esta haciendo ahí tirado!-

-Buenos días, Marie. A mi también me alegra verte…Dime, donde estoy?-preguntó Arthur.

-En su cocina…-respondió la criada como si fuera algo obvio. Notó las cinco botellas vacías que estaban al lado del inglés. "No de vuelta" pensó ella.

Arthur se sentó.

-Sr. Kirkland, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Maire mientras miraba a los ojos al inglés, quien asintió.

La chica dio un suspiro y se fue de la habitación. "No se que le pasa…Sabía que él era un poco raro, pero tampoco tanto" pensaba. Recorría los grandes corredores, observando los cuadros y adornos que tendrían más de 200 años.

Al final del corredor, se encontró con otra criada más: una señora mayor con rasgos finos.

-Buenos días, Elizabeth.-la saludó Marie.

-Buenos días-la saludo la otra.

-Disculpe, Elizabeth, podría hacerle una pregunta sobre Sir Arthur Kirkland?

La otra asintió.

-Esta actuando un poco raro… ¿no lo cree? Hoy lo encontré durmiendo en la cocina y…

Elizabeth la miró con curiosidad e interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpirte ¿pero que fecha es hoy?-preguntó.

-Hoy es 30 de junio… ¿Por qué?

-Si-dijo Liz-es lo que pensé. Tú como estas desde fines del año pasado no lo sabes, pero se acerca el 4 de julio. Y Sr. Kirkland, odia ese día: unos días antes, tiene este tipo de actuaciones. Y el día 4 de julio ni siquiera sale de se casa…No se, es como si estuviera esperando algo…

…

Sonaba la canción 'Yesterday' interpretada por los Beatles. Era una canción tranquila, pero tenía un pequeño aire melancólico.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, __(Ayer, todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos) _

_-Iggy! Iggy!-exclamó el pequeño Alfred. El inglés, quien estaba leyendo una novela se dio vuelta y se encontró con un pequeño niño rubio que tiraba de su saco._

_-Iggy! Iggy!-volvió a exclamar._

_-Que pasa Al?-preguntó el mayor en un tono tranquilo._

_-Ven! Encontré algo- tiró de su brazo y comenzaron a correr. No le importaba saber que había encontrado, pero el hecho de ver la curiosidad de su hermano menor lo alegraba…_

_Alfred se detuvo e hizo detener al mayor. Dirigió sus ojos claros hacia donde estaba él y sonrío:_

_-Ahora quiero que vayas en silencio y despacio…Podría asustarse-_

_Arthur se encogió de hombros pero hizo caso al pequeño y lo siguió hasta que llegaron a unos arbustos. Con suma cautela, los hermanos se acercaron y vieron a un pequeño pájaro recién nacido. _

_Señaló al pájaro: "Se va a llamar…um…a ver…Iggy! Te molesta? Iggy! Y lo vamos a cuidar juntos ¿ok? Vendremos todos los días: a traerle comidita, aguita… ¿Quieres?" Sonrió de oreja a oreja. _

_Arthur sonrió: ese chico si que tenía entusiasmo…_

"_Claro" volvió a sonreír angelicalmente "Aremos lo que quieras! Pero tu siempre vas a ser mi querido hermano menor"_

_Alfred lo abrazó._

"_Y tu vas a ser mi hermano mayor…¡Siempre!" respondió_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay, _(Ahora parece que están aquí para quedarse)_  
_

_-Idiota!-exclamó furioso el inglés. Se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con el puño. Sus ojos verdes miraban al americano que tenía frente a él._

_-¿Aún no te das cuenta que nos afecta a todos? Tus problemas económicos nos están afectando, Jones!-volvió a exclamar. Los demás estaban en silencio, observando como los dos países pelaban…Parecía ayer cuándo el pequeño América iba tomado de la mano de Inglaterra a todos lados; nunca alejándose de él: y cuándo Arthur volvía nunca se separaban. _

_-Eres un inmaduro! Aún…Aún no puedo creer que tengas estas actitudes irresponsables cuándo yo mismo te críe!-gritó. La habitación quedó en completó silencio algunos mirando con atención al americano (esperando una reacción por lo que acababa de mencionar) y otros al europeo (observando el dolor que le causaron sus propias palabras). _

_-Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño. Con permiso-dijo Arthur mientras se acercaba a la puerta. _

"_El idiota es él, no deja de pensar en el pasado…Es un viejo solitario" pensó América. _

_Oh I believe in yesterday._(Oh, creo en el ayer)

Se sabía la letra de memoria y entendía el tema central de la canción.

_Suddenly, I__'__m not half the man I used to be, _(De repente no soy ni mitad del hombre que solía ser)  
_There__'__s a shadow hanging over me…_(Hay una sombra sobre mí)

Sonó su teléfono celular interrumpiendo la hermosa canción: era Francis.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó Inglaterra de mal humor.

-Bonjour. Simplemente llamaba para charlar contigo ¿Esta mal?-preguntó Francia.

-¿Qué quieres?-volvió a preguntar el inglés cansado.

-Ay bueno! Que malhumor! Pero bueno llamaba para decirte que se acerca el 4 de julio y que America va a hacer una gran fiesta…

-Y a mi me importa porque…

-Ay, solo te comento… Al ni siquiera se va a molestar en invitarte…Ya que no vas a ir, pero que talvez sea tiempo de hablar con él. Digo, todavía piensas en algo que pasó hace mas de 200 años!

-¿Y?

-No solo te digo…Pero si quieres te ayudo a mejorar tu relación con Al.

-No hay nada de que hablar con él, Francis. El es un inmaduro, irresponsable, egocéntrico, aprovechador y

-La persona más importante en tu jodida vida-terminó la frase Francia.

Arthur se quedó mudo pero rápidamente comenzó a actuar a la defensiva.

-No es cierto! Y para tu información, mi JODIDA vida esta perfecta sin él! Y mi vida no es _jodida _ como tu dices, mi vida es perfecta. Además-

-Si, si…Ni siquiera Pinocho puede mentir tan mal como tú…Ay perdón, pero me tengo que ir. Adieu, Angleterre!-y Francia cortó el teléfono.

"_Mi vida no esta jodida. MI vida esta perfecta! Francis es un idota. No hay nada que hablar con Alfred ya que lo hecho está hecho. Él me abandonó…y por algo será. Porque el no quería estar conmigo así que ¿para que voy a ir a buscarlo?_ "

Pero ni siquiera él mismo podía negar la falsedad de esas palabras. Quería hablar con Alfred, quería una ¿disculpa? ¿Cariño? ¿Atención? Eso y muchas cosas más, pero el sobre todo quería una respuesta a lo que sentía…

Pero Alfred estaba demasiado ocupado en sus jueguitos de video, hamburguesas y ahora su fiesta; así que no tenía tiempo en pensar en el viejo Inglaterra…Además, que el era demasiado inmaduro para darse cuenta de el sufrimiento de él.

Pero quien sabe: Tal vez Alfred también te esté esperando…¿no lo crees Arthur?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**_Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de un fanfict de UsxUk...¿Que le pareció? _**

**_No se cuánto va a llevar pero ya voy a aclarar algunas cosas:_**

**_o Capaz que hay un poco de FranciaxUk (aunque no me gusta esta pareja); pero este es mas bien un UsxUk._**

**_o Los mismo con cualquier otra pareja que los involucre a estos dos. _**

**_Bueno esas son las aclaraciones por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y si quieren dejen un pequeño review. ;) Bye Bye por ahora!_**

**_Nota final: ya se que no es 4 de julio y que falta para el siguiente pero antes no conocia APH T.T  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred lanzó una carcajada mientras Kiko lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Que ocurre America-kun?-preguntó formalmente. Se aclaró la garganta y miró nervioso hacía los costados…todo era un desorden.

-Es que me recuerdas un poco a Arthur…son dos locos por el orden. Lo cuál a mi me parece ridículo ya que ¡es mejor tener las cosas a la mano siempre!-y lanzó otra carcajada.

-Si, Inglaterra-san es una persona muy ordenada-comentó Kiko. Levantó un par de jeans Levis y cayeron 20 dólares de su bolsillo. "Este es un desordenado…"pensó. Dobló con cuidado la prenda de vestir y dejó el dinero en su alcancía.

-¿No crees que deberías ordenar para la fiesta?-preguntó el japonés.

-Si…aunque capaz que la hago en un bar…Además no ordenaría hoy…falta mucho-respondió el rubio.

Japón revoleó los ojos y comenzó a juntar unas cajas de DVDs y juegos de video que estaban desordenadas en el piso. "Tienes mucha suerte que me ofrecí a ayudarte" pensó.

Sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta, Alfred fue a abrir: era Francis.

-Hola!-lo saludó alegremente el americano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El francés se acomodó el pelo y entró a la casa.

-Veo que tienes un tremendo desorden-murmuró. Pateó algunas bolsas y corrió brutamente cajas para hacerse espacio en ese basurero.

-Buenos días, Francis-saludó educadamente Kiko. Dejó de barrer y miró el desorden que en esos instantes hacia Francia-Creo que no debería hacer eso…esta causando más desorden-dijo.

Francis se rió y levantó unas bolsas.

-Parece que a Inglaterra le faltó enseñarle como limpiar una casa-

-Porque me comparan con Inglaterra?-preguntó America. –¡Ya es suficiente con que a él se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que recuerda cuándo me independicé de él!

Francis sonrió. "Este es mi momento" pensó feliz.

-¿Y no te importa que Arthur esté destruido?-preguntó.

Alfred lo miró serio por un segundo y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Comenzó a mover las monedas que tenía dentro haciendo que sonaran.

-N-no es que no me importe. Solo digo que es tiempo de olvidar el pasado y mirar al presente.

-Pero a ti te importa Arthur?-

-Importarme? La verdad que me da igual.-respondió Alfred sencillamente.

-Tengo que contarte algo! Esto es una bomba!-exclamó Francia esa noche por teléfono. Arthur jugaba con la cadena de oro que tenía puesta mientras escuchaba el parloteo del francés. –Te vas a morir! Aunque talvez no debería contártelo…digo, capaz que no te gusta lo que vas a escuchar.-

El inglés dio un suspiro "Que insoportable!" pensó.

-Bueno, quieres que te lo cuente?-preguntó Francis, aunque por el tono de su voz, claramente estaba desesperado por contarle 'eso'.

-Escúpelo de una buena vez…-dijo Inglaterra.

Francis dio un suspiro.

-Hoy fui a visitar a Alfred, y tenía un desorden en su casa que ¡no te haces una idea! Pero bueno, yo hice el simple comentario ¡No te ofendas! De que no le habías enseñado a limpiar una casa y Alfred se enojó conmigo y dijo que estaba harto que lo comparáramos contigo

-Y quien no? A mi me dicen: 'no lo educaste bien'…pero ese bastardo ya me esta destruyendo el idioma ¿que le voy a hacer?-interrumpió Arthur.

-Bueno, bueno déjame seguir. Y dijo que esta cansado de que llores cada vez que recuerdas el día en que se independizó de ti.

-Ah-fue la única palabra (o sonido) que salió de la boca del inglés. ¿Y porque Francia le contaba esas cosas? ¿Para molestarlo? ¿Para reírse de el? ¿Para verlo sufrir? ¿Para que?

-Y después seguimos hablando y me dijo que el estaba muy feliz con su independencia, dijo "Se iba siempre y yo me quedaba solito" y no te imaginas todo lo que dijo. Si tú lo "odias", entonces él te odia mucho más.

"Debe de estar mintiendo" pensó él británico pero inconscientemente preguntó:

-¿Y que más dijo?

¿Porque estaba interesado en saber lo que había dicho el tonto de America? Si lo odiaba no era mejor? Así no lo molestaría más…

Francis sonrió.

-Bueno, dice que está mejor que nunca y que está HARTO que lo sigas tratando como a un niño dijo "Es un viejo solitario que lo único que hace es divagar por los recuerdos…Ya veo porque no tiene casi amigos."

-Tengo amigos! Tengo muchos!-protestó Inglaterra.

-Dijo "Solo tiene a esos amigos imaginarios suyos, esta loco. Bueno, la soledad lo enloqueció". Y agregó "No lo voy a invitar, ni siquiera va a venir. Si el quiere mejorar las cosas, que ponga un poco de su parte! Además, se que todo esto es para llamar la atención."-hizo una pausa y agregó-¿Y quieres que te diga lo peor?-

-A ver…-respondió Inglaterra.

-Le pregunté a Alfred si le importabas, ósea si le importaba que tú estuvieras destruido y que tú sufrías por él

-Yo no-volvió a protestar Arthur. Pero Francis lo interrumpió:

-Aún eres muy sensible con el pasado y todo eso…Agregando que en estas fechas te comportas raro. ¿Pero quieres saber lo que dijo?

-Que dijo?-preguntó el inglés sin interés.

-Dijo "Importarme? La verdad que me da lo mismo."

-Así que dijo eso…-comentó Arthur sorprendido. Se acarició la barbilla pensativo, pero aún no podía evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento.

-Gracias por la información Francia, tengo que hacer otras cosas…te veré luego-dijo el británico y cortó el teléfono. Miró por un segundo al objeto color plateado y lo arrojó haciendo que chocara contra la pared y saltará el chip, la memoria y todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Idiota…-murmuró entre dientes. –¡Después de todo lo que hice!

Pero unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas: lágrimas que no podía controlar. Era un sentimiento de furia, odio ¡después de todo lo que había echo, no solo o había tirado a la basura sino que ahora lo despreciaba! Se levantó de la silla y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar y llorar.

-Arthur, no me gusta verte así-dijo con dulzura una de sus haditas. La pequeña tenía un vestido verde y unas hermosas alas brillantes con pétalos de rosa blanca.

Pero Arthur siguió sumido en sus pensamientos de odio.

-Arthur te encuentras bien? Estas llorando. Tiene que ver con Alfred ¿verdad?-preguntó otra hadita. Tenía el cabello rosado hasta los pies con unas pequeñas hojas verdes como decoración.

- Oh, Arthur! no llores más. Todo esta bien, nos tienes a nosotras-susurraban las dos mientras le daban pequeñas palmaditas y tiraban sus polvitos mágicos para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Déjenme.

-Arthur, no digas eso! Te queremos! Todos te queremos!-exclamaron las pequeñas.

El rubio se secó unas lágrimas y se levantó. Fue a paso lento hasta la puerta de entrada, dirigió una vista hacia sus hadas y sin decir una palabra cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue: El Segundo Capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**Arthur: Pobrecito siempre terminas solito y sufriendo T.T  
**

**Alfred: Metiste la pata hasta el fondo del pozo!**

**Francis: Te encanta el escandalo y armar lios...¬¬  
**

_**Iggy: Porque me haces esto? Parece que me odias! **_

_**Yo: No no te odio eres mi personaje favorito  
**_

_**Iggy: *revolea los ojos* Si y mañana me suicido y aplaudis. **_

_**Yo: Suicidar? Mmm no es mala idea...Dramatismo! **_

_**Iggy: Y aquí viene con sus historias macabras y dramaticas *suspiro***_

_**Yo: Ahora que lo pienso...No deberías estar por ahí? **_

_**Iggy: Si estoy por ahí: en alguna parte de tu reotrcida mente... Bueno, olviden esta charla. Aca no paso nada; simplemente por tener mi personalidad tsundere (que por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo adora, incluida la escritora) la estoy insultando y criticandola. Pero ella es muy buena así que si quieren dejen un review. ;)  
**_

**El tercer capitulo está en proceso...además como terminamos las clases y estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba demasiado despierto para ser las tres de la mañana. Se dio una vuelta y cerró los ojos pero unos segundos después los volvió a abrir. Se movió, acomodó el almohadón, dio vueltas…seguía despierto. ¿Por qué es que había visto esa película de terror?

"No se ni para que miras esas películas…después no puedes dormir" le había dicho Arthur. Arthur, aquel rubio con hipnotizantes ojos color esmeralda.

Arthur Kirkland.

_El pequeño entró sigilosamente a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Tomó su almohadón con fuerza y en puntitas de pie se acercó hasta su cama. Con dificultad se trepó a ella y movió con dulzura al inglés que dormía pacíficamente en ella. _

_-Iggy-susurró.-Iggy, despierta- _

_-¿Que pasa Al?-preguntó el mayor todavía un poco dormido. -¿Volviste a mojar la cama?-preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_La colonia se ruborizó. _

_-No puedo dormir-susurró. Lo miró a los ojos y preguntó entusiasmado: -¿Puedo dormir contigo?-_

_El inglés no respondió:_

_-¡Por favor! Solo por hoy! Te prometo que mañana haré todas las tareas y…_

_-Alfred!-exclamó Arthur furioso. Miró al niño que ahora se había convertido en un muchacho de unos diez y nueve años._

_-Ya no eres un niño. Vete y no me molestes más! _

_-P-pero Arthur…-dijo suplicante Alfred. _

_-Alfred F Jones!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos el inglés. Ya no se encontraban en una habitación, ni tenían puestos sus pijamas. _

_Arthur tenía puesto un uniforme rojo y Alfred un uniforme azul. Llovía a cantaros; una lluvia que apenas se podía ver. De repente a Arthur le dieron con una flecha y cayó de rodillas al suelo herido. Se agarró con fuerza la herida. _

_-Arthur! Lo siento! Lo siento!-se disculpaba el americano quien también estaba llorando. Se acercó con desesperación a abrazar aquel inglés herido. _

_-Perdóname, por favor! Juro que si te tengo de vuelta a mi lado jamás te dejaré!-exclamó desesperado. Lo tomó en brazos y unas lágrimas cayeron sobre él. _

_-Ya es tarde, Jones.-susurró. _

_-Tarde? Porque?-preguntó el americano.-Aún podemos arreglar las cosas! _

_-No no me interesa…_

_-No te importa?-preguntó Alfred con temor. _

_-Importarme? La verdad que me da lo mismo-respondió Arthur sencillamente. _

-ARTHUR!-gritó el americano mientras abría los ojos y se despertaba de repente. Miró hacía los costados: estaba en su habitación, calentita y sin lluvia…Había sido un sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla.

-A-arthur…-susurró-L-lo siento-

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio…Finalmente había comprendido: había comprendido que no se podía volver el tiempo atrás.

…

La conferencia internacional estaba siendo llevada a cabo en Inglaterra. Y era como las típicas reuniones internacionales: Italia estaba pegado a Alemania sonriendo como tarado; España estaba literalmente comiendo a besos a el pobre de Romano que no podía respirar; Rusia le preguntaba a todo el mundo que se volvieran uno con él; America alardeaba de su gran fiesta (como hacía todos los años); Canadá estaba siendo ignorado como siempre…En fin, todo era normal.

Además todos estaban sentados en sus lugares correspondientes, cada uno listo para expresar sus opiniones y puntos de vista en los diferentes asuntos…

-Aun no se puede empezar la reunión-dijo Alemania-Todavía no ha llegado…Inglaterra-agregó extrañado.

-Ve. Tal vez le pasó algo a Inglaterra-dijo preocupado Italia mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Alemania. Alemania le acarició el cabello (con cuidado de no tocar el rulo que sobresalía) y dio un suspiro.

-Y-yo digo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo… -habló Sealand nervioso. Todos lo miraron extrañado y decían: "PERO TU NI SIQUIERA ERES UN PAÍS!" pero el pequeño no hacía caso…sabía que algún día sería tan fuerte como los demás.

-Bueno, yo digo que deberíamos seguir…Después alguien le puede contar de lo que hablamos-opinó America. Los otros consideraron que tal vez sería lo correcto, pero todo el mundo tenía la mente en otro lado…Todos estaban pensando en el británico desaparecido.

…

-Ya es de día!-exclamó un rubio que estaba recostado en la puerta de su casa. Miró hacía los lados un poco confundido.

No se encontraba en un living ni cerca de una estufa calentita. Era en un lugar ruidoso en donde la gente iba y venia, corría y caminaba pero todos los que pasaban por ahí, lo miraban extrañado y alguno que otro le triaba alguna moneda…¡Estaba durmiendo en la calle!

El inglés se agarró la cabeza con las manos: todo le daba vueltas. No recordaba donde había estado, que había echo…_nada_. En ese instante percató que tenía una botella de Jhonny Walker en la mano izquierda vacía así que sin vacilación golpeó el objeto de vidrio en el piso haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedacitos.

"Porquería" pensó. Se levantó, limpió un poco de suciedad de su ropa y entró a su casa.

-Sr. Kirkland!-exclamó Marie. –Donde había estado? Hoy tenía la Conferencia Internacional a las 8:00 de la mañana!

La criada lo miró de arriba abajo: sus cabellos rubios estaban desprolijos y sucios, su chaqueta estaba abierta, no tenía corbata y sus ropas estaban sucias y un poco rotas.

-Ahh si. Es que me dormí. No se que hice pero termine con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y durmiendo en la calle-respondió Arthur. La chica notó un repulsivo olor a alcohol que salió de su boca. Lanzó una carcajada y sacó una caja de cigarros de su bolsillo.

-Quieres?-le ofreció a la criada quien se negó. El inglés se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado de un gran ventanal. Lanzó otra carcajada y comenzó a leer The Times como lo haría cualquier otro día… "La reunión es aquí y aún sigue en proceso… ¿no vas a ir?" pensó sorprendida la criada.

…

-Bueno, y aquí concluye esta reunión- finalizó Alemania-Pueden retirarse…Ah y no se olviden que alguien tiene que contarle a Inglaterra de lo que se habló-

Todos los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?-preguntaban algunos.

-De seguro no se atrevió sabiendo que estaría alguien tan _awesome_ como yo!-ese fue Prusia con su típico egocentrismo.

-Capaz que está considerando convertirse en uno conmigo, da-respondió Rusia con una sonrisa macabra.

-Sea lo que haya pasado es raro-aru-habló China mientras tomaba la mano de Japón. El chino le dio un beso en la mejilla al japonés y se fueron sin decir nada más.

Todos seguían hablando menos America, quien no había dicho nada más después de la reunión. Durante ella, Francia no había dejado de mirarlo de una forma rara, una forma más amenazante que lo hacía Rusia…lo había dejado muy nervioso.

Sintió una mano que pasaba alrededor de sus hombros.

-Bonjur, Alfred-sintió que decían a su lado. Se sobresaltó y miró al francés que sonreía de una forma particular.

-Ahh, hola Francis.-respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Ehh, Francis…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó con timidez Alfred rompiendo el incomodo silencio. El otro se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-¿Sabes algo de Arthur? Se que por estas fechas actúa raro y hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Además hoy no vino y…

-¿No era que no te importaba?-preguntó Francis.

-Si, ya lo se…Pero estuve pensando en que tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosas.

El europeo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?

-Un sueño que tuve-respondió Al-No se, lo estuve pensando durante toda la noche y creo que no se, lo _quiero_. A pesar que me insulte, me lleve la contra siempre…Lo quiero igual.

-¿Y vas a ir a verlo? Porque sabes lo sensible que esta estos días…

-Si, voy a ir a verlo hoy de noche.-América miró su reloj-Uy, es la hora del almuerzo. Eso quiere decir…McDonald's! Bye, France!-y se fue.

…

A la hora del crepúsculo, un francés se encontraba en la plaza frente a la mansión Kirkland. Se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio y a pasó firme llegó hasta la puerta. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un inglés que parecía mucho más joven de lo que era lo atendió.

-Good evening.-lo saludo.

-Buenas trades Arthur. Vengo a hablarte de la reunión..la cual hoy no te presentaste.-respondió el francés.

-Ah, si. Estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de ir.-se hizó a un lado y de mal humor dijo: "Entra"

Con una sonrisa malisiosa entró y se acomodó en uno de los sillónes. Arthur lo siguió y se sentó enfrente. Le incomodaba demiasado ver ese francés que lo miraba fijo, así que para ignoarlo miró a la ventana y comenzó a jugar distaridamente con la cadena que tenía puesta. Izquierda o derecha, la letra 'A' que colgaba de su cuello se movía a gran velocidad mientras que Francis hablaba.

-No me estas esuchando-comentó Francis

-Si te esuché. Dijiste algo sobre la contaminación y que America sigue con su estúpido plan...-respondió Arthur. Revoleó los ojos.

-Ahh, y ahora que lo mensionas, hoy hablé con él.-dijo Francis mientras sonreía.

"Y aquí va devuelta..." pensó Inglaterra. Pero esta vez, sabía lo que hiba a hacer: no hiba a mostrasre debil frente a Francia, ni tampoco mostrar interes. Ya que aquel francés podía tomar ventaja de dicha situación y él había aprendio a nunca confiar en ese rubio con cabello largo.

-¿Sabes que? No me interesa escuchar lo que haya dicho sobre mi ¿entiendes? Ya se que él me odia...¡eso lo tengo más claro que el agua!-

-Ahh, que bueno...Me daría mucha pena romerte el corazón con sus cureles palabras-mintió Francis. Se leavntó y miró al inglés.

-¿Una bebida?-preguntó. Arthur se levantó y fue corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Segundos mas tarde tenía una botella de Martini en su mano y dos copas.

-¿Martini?-preguntó confuso el francés-Yo prefiero Jhonny Walker-y fue en dirección a la concina a traer dicha botella.

Cuando volvió, los dos se sentaron en el sillón y apollaron las botellas en la mesa. Se sirvieron y choacron las dos copas con suavidad.

-Salud-dijo Francia mientras alzaba la copa. El britanico hizó lo mismo y los dos se llevaron la copa a la boca.

-Haz mejorado...-comentó Francis al observar que el inglés no estaba tan ebrio como el pensaba. Bueno, en parte eso era gracias a él, ya que le había estado controlando su consumo. Quería que Arthur estuviera ebrio, pero que fuera aún conciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Todo tenía que salir de acuerdo al plan.

-Si-asintió con una sonrisa Inglaterra. Se recostó en el sillón y dió un suspiro. El otro miró el reloj: 9:00 de la noche...Alfred debía de estar por llegar _muy_ pronto.

Francis dirigió sus ojos claros a donde estaba el semi ebrio Arthur: estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados y se veía tan..._tierno._

Así que comenzó su plan; acercandose a el inglés, depositando un beso sobre su frente y acariciando su entrepierna...

* * *

_**Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo! **_

_**Mmm, parece que Francis tiene un plan...A donde querrá llegar con esto?**_

**_Y parece que Alfred tomó conciencia de sus actos..._**

_**Y Iggy, bueno el esta 'semi-ebrio' (se dice así?) a punto de ser violado por Francia...Como digo: él siempre termina mal *no te preocupes Iggy: nosotras te queremos!***_

_**Talvez algunos piensen que me fui 'por las ramas' con esta historia...Pero no se preocupen que tengo bien claro lo que voy a escribir. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les vaya gustando como va esta historia. **_

_**Besos bye!**_

_**ah! y otra cosa: Creeo que voy a poder hacer actualiciaciónes rápidas: el cuarto capaz que mañana o pasado mañana lo subo y el quinto está en proceso.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur hizo una pequeña señal de que se había despertado pero no dijo nada más. "Si todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan" pensó feliz Francis. Estaba ansioso porque llegara Alfred, ya que su plan era que el americano los viera (lo cual haría que se fuera de la casa) y que Arthur se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por aquel que por tantos años había cuidado.

-Que estas haciendo Francis?-questionó Arthur. Francis siguió acaricnado a el inglés sin decir una palabra. Notó un pequeño bulto que sobre salía:

-No tienes idea de lo que hago pero te gusta,verdad?-preguntó. Arthur lanzó una carcajada y sintió que unas manos abrian los botonones de su camisa.

-Ahh Francis...-susrró Arthur. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando: la lengua del francés que lamía se pecho desnudo, las manos que subían y bajaban por sus piernas...Si, lo estaba disfrutando.

Y quería disfrtuar aún más, así que comenzó a desvestirlo.

De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió, unos pasos comenzarón a hacerse más fuertes...Alfred F Jones estaba parado observando pasmado la escena que estaba delante de él: Arthur estaba recostado en el sillón con la camisa abierta y en boxers mientras que Francis estaba sobre él besandolo y con una mano dentro de sus boxers...

-¿A-arthur?-preguntó Alfred. El rubio de ojos verdes miró a aquel chico que acababa de decir su nombre y empujó a Francis.

-Alfred. Esto, esto no es lo que parece-dijo suplicante.

Alfred no respondió, se acercó a Francis y le dió un duro golpe.

-Bastardo! Tu sabías lo que sentía!-gritó. Lágrimas resbalarón por sus mejillas y huyó de aquel lugar.

Francia se recuperó pero notó que Inglaterra lo miraba extrañado. De sus ojos verdes esmeralda también resbalaron unas lágrimas. Miró al piso y notó que Alfred había dejado caer un oso de peluche blanco que sostenía un corazón que decía las palabras "_I'm sorry, Arthur_" (Lo siento, Arthur). Un horrible sentimiento de angustia y culpabilidad lo estaba invadiendo ¿Porque había dejado que Francis le hicera eso? Había dejado que él divagara libremente por su frágil y delgado cuerpo sin poner resistencía y por alguna razón a Alfred le dolió. ¿Tal vez sería que él tambien estaba arrepentido?

Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Alfred...Lo siento tanto-susurró mientras tomaba el oso de peluche en brazos. Miró a el francés.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-preguntó.

-Porque quería que te dieras cuenta que él es la persona mas importante en tu vida-respondió. Inglaterra sonrió melancolicamente.

-Si, es cierto. Alfred es la persona más importante para mí.

-Si y sobre eso, hay algo que tienes que saber. Alfred siente lo mismo, me lo dijo hoy. Me dijo que apesar de todo te quería y recuerdad cuando te llamé por telefono hace poco? Él si había dicho que no le importabas, y que estaba harto que lloraras cada vez que recordabas ese día pero el resto...lo _invente_.-dijo sinceramente Francis. Hizó una pasua y preguntó-Quieres saber lo que ocurrió realmente?

Arthur asintió haciendo que Francis diera un suspiro.

_-Buenos días, Francis-saludó educadamente Kiko. Dejó de barrer y miró el desorden que en esos instantes hacia Francia-Creo que no debería hacer eso…esta causando más desorden-dijo._

_Francis se rió y levantó unas bolsas._

_-Parece que a Inglaterra le faltó enseñarle como limpiar una casa-_

_-Porque me comparan con Inglaterra?-preguntó America. –¡Ya es suficiente con que a él se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que recuerda cuándo me independicé de él!_

_Francis sonrió. "Este es mi momento" pensó feliz._

_-¿Y no te importa que Arthur esté destruido?-preguntó._

_Alfred lo miró serio por un segundo y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Comenzó a mover las monedas que tenía dentro haciendo que sonaran._

_-N-no es que no me importe. Solo digo que es tiempo de olvidar el pasado y mirar al presente._

_-Pero a ti te importa Arthur?-_

_-Importarme? La verdad que me da igual.-respondió Alfred sencillamente. Hubo silencio. _

_-Tu sabes que él esta sufriendo por ti verdad?-cuestionó Francis. _

_Alfred dio un suspiro._

_-Ya lo se, y desearía que él dejara de sufrir tanto. Pero no debe de ser fácil, ya que por aquellos tiempos fue cuándo el era más feliz-hico una pausa-Y ahora que lo pienso también yo era feliz…Diablos!-agregó el americano casi para si mismo. _

_-No pensaste en hablar con él? Podría ayudarte_

_Alfred se encogió de hombros. _

_-Tal vez, pero tu sabes como es Arthur…agregando que él me odia. _

_Francis lanzó una carcajada._

_-Nunca escuchaste el dicho: "¿los que se pelean se aman?" _

_El americano lo miró sin comprender haciendo que el francés lanzará otra carcajada. _

_-No te preocupes, lo único que te digo es que deberías hablar con él-y pensó "Además tu también lo amas…solo te falta darte cuenta de eso" _

_-Si, aunque no lo se…Arthur es tan complicado...Pero creó que nos haría bien una charla-dijo finalmente. _

Arthur Kirkland tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…La noche en que Francis lo había llamado, él había insultado a Alfred F Jones como jamás lo había echo en su vida sin saber la verdad…¡Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido! Pero ahora el daño estaba echo: "_dijo que te quiere a pesar de todo_" esas habían sido las palabras de aquel francés. Que lo quería. ¡Lo quería de verdad! Y aquel momento, en que Alfred había dejado el living de su casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le había abierto los ojos.

Cuándo Alfred se fue, Arthur sintió un desesperado deseo de abalanzarse sobre él y secarle esas lágrimas amargas mientras que protegido en sus brazos susurraba "_todo esta bien_". Pero era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.

Sabía que llorar no arreglaría nada, así que se levantó y miró a Francis.

-Y ahora talvez, deberíamos arreglar este lío-dijo Francis.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el británico.

-Yo se como. Vístete y ven conmigo. Ah, y no te preocupes: te prometo que no voy a hacer nada _extraño _contigo.

* * *

_**Cuarto capitulo!**_

_**Creeo que este es un poquito corto comparado con los otros...pero bueno: es lo que hay valor :)**_

_**...Parece que Francis había estado mintiendo...(por el bien de Arthur) Si, Francis tambien puede tener buenos sentimientos y ser solidario**_

_**Y ahora es Alfred el que termina solito y sufirendo T.T y Arthur tiene que arreglar las cosas...podrá? **_

_**Descubranlo en el/los siguientes capitulos (no se cuaanto faltara para terminar esta historia...jaja) pero no falta mucho.**_

_**Bye bye!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred estaba recostado en su cama. La imagen de Francis acariciando la entrepierna de Arthur no lo dejaba de enloquecer.

"Esto, esto no es lo que parece!" había exclamado el inglés. Se intentaba subir los pantalones desesperado pero por los nervios no podía ponerle el cinto, dejando expuesto su cuerpo solo con aquellos boxers negros. Y si podía notar, el pequeño bulto que sobresalía…¿quien sabe lo que podrían estar haciendo en esos momentos?

Sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo y nauseas. "Ese pervertido de Francis. ¡Tocándote tu frágil cuerpo!" pensó con furia.

"¿Nunca escuchaste la frase los que se pelean se aman?" había preguntado Francia.

Aquella noche cuándo había decidido que quería a Arthur a pesar de todo, por un segundo había comprendido el sentido de esa frase: Que mostraban su sentimiento de odio para ocultar lo que sentían; pero ahora había comprendido que se refería a Francis y a Arthur.

Además, ahora que lo pensaba: Arthur lo había visto a él como un hermano, una simple colonia…Nunca pensó en que tal vez podría surgir un amor más haya de lo fraternal entre ellos dos. Si no hubiera sido así, Arthur no se hubiera ido tantas veces sabiendo que al pequeño no le gustaba estar solo.

_-Alfred, deberás lo siento pero tengo que volver a Europa.- dijo Arthur. Tenía puesto un saco rojo con un gorro haciendo juego. De ese gorro salían unas plumas blancas y tenía una camisa blanca con volados adelante. En su cintura estaba sujeta firmemente su espada bañada en oro con unas esmeraldas del mismo color que sus ojos con las iniciales "UK"…Para el pequeño, a pesar de la tristeza que le traía, no podía negar que era lo más hermoso que había visto a su corta edad: el suave cabello rubio, la piel blanca libre de impurezas, aquella sonrisa angelical, hasta sus pobladas cejas…Arthur Kirkland era hermoso, era como un ángel: un ángel que había venido desde el cielo a cuidarlo. El inglés le acarició la cabeza al pequeño. La colonia lo seguía mirando desconfiado con lágrimas en sus ojos claros. Miró hacía otro lado -Vamos Al, tu sabes que me duele en el alma dejarte aquí solito.-dijo. Se arrodilló delante de Alfred y lo abrazó con fuerza. _

_-¿Si tanto te duele porque no te quedas conmigo?-cuestionó el pequeño. El mayor dio un suspiro: sabía que tenía razón pero…_

_-Volveré pronto, lo prometo.-susurró. Le dio un beso en la cabeza._

_-Pero Iggy! Si te vuelves a Europa, te olvidaras de mí! Encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo y no querrás volver a ser mi hermano!-exclamó el niño. _

'_Iggy' rió entre dientes:_

_-Quien te dijo eso? Francia? Pues déjame decirte que eso nunca va a pasar: te prometo que siempre vas a ser mi hermano y la persona más importante para mí-y con esas palabras, abandonó al pequeño y se perdió en el horizonte. _

Alfred se levantó de la cama desanimado: recordar el pasado lo deprimía bastante. Comenzó a divagar por la habitación hasta que llegó a la tele y prendió su

PlayStation 3. Buscó en las cajas de juegos de video: tenía juegos de computadora, un Nintendo DS, juegos para las antiguas versiones de PlayStation y los juegos para el 'wii'.

Jugar lo mantendría distraído y haría que dejara de pensar en el viejo de Inglaterra. Además, al día siguiente tendría su fiesta: debería de estar feliz!

-Si!-exclamó feliz. Se movió para un costado-Un poquito más…SALTA!-decía. El juego consistía de muchos niveles, y en cada nivel aumentaba la dificultad y había menos tiempo para completarlo. Después de una hora de juego, por fin pudo alcanzar el nivel experto, en la cuál se le complicaron las cosas.

Intentaba e intentaba, pero no podía pasarlo. Se intentaba concentrar en el juego, ¡tenía que superar su record! Pero el cartel de "GAME OVER" aparecía todo el tiempo.

-Al diablo con este juego!-exclamó furioso el americano mientras tiraba el control al piso.

_-¿Que estas haciendo Arthur?-preguntó con temor el americano. Arthur sonrió de una forma seductora e hizo una guiñada. _

_-Lo que tu quieres-y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Alfred con su boca. _

_-Q-que? Arthur! Que ha…-comenzaba preguntando el americano pero su boca chocó con la del inglés. –No puedo respirar, Arthur! Detente por favor!-La lengua de Arthur había entrado en su boca y los labios de ambos parecían estar sellados con pegamento. Sentía las manos del inglés que comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa y bajaban a sus pantalones. _

_-Arthur! Ar…Ah!-no podía evitar la satisfacción que le traía el inglés._

_-Por dios, Alfred! Que tienes ahí? El Empire States?-preguntó Arthur. Siguió tocando aquella zona que había dejado al descubierto: sin pantalón y sin boxers. _

_-Arthur!-exclamó Alfred. –Sigue porfavor! Sigue!_

_El inglés le hizo caso y con más velocidad su mano que subía y bajaba. _

_-Ja…veo…que…te…gusta…no?-preguntó entrecortado el inglés. El estaba aún vestido con un esmoquin negro. Tenía la respiración pesada y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Pero había algo que a Alfred no le parecía bien. _

_-Que pasa Al? Es que no te gusta?-preguntó Arthur con timidez. _

_-Si. Me gusta mucho. Más bien…me encanta…Pero, tú estas vestido…y eso me intimida un poco-_

_Inglaterra lanzó una carcajada y se metió el dedo índice del americano en la boca. . _

_Pues sabes lo que me pasa? Es que me olvidé como se quita una corbata… ¿Me quieres dar una mano?- hizo otra guiñada. Alfred paralizado no respondió ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí? Miró hacia los costados: estaba completamente desnudo en una cama con Inglaterra, sobre el Inglaterra…en pocas palabras: ¡Estaba haciendo el amor con Inglaterra! _

_-Que te pasa Al? Porque no me respondes?-preguntó el inglés quien parecía que iba a llorar. _

_-Es que aún no lo entiendo-dijo Alfred. El inglés se quitó los pantalones y el resto de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo. _

_-Que es lo que no entiendes?-preguntó-Estoy haciendo esto contigo porque te amo…Y tu no me amas también? No me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí? Luchar, sacrificatre, salvarme…no lo harías?.-_

_Alfred no respondió. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Salvar? Bueno, si lo quería, pero…_

_Se dio cuenta que Inglaterra estaba detrás de él y se acercaba de una forma muy peligrosa. _

_-Que haces?-preguntó._

_-Al, yo te amo; te deseo. Y si tú también me amas, me dejarías hacer esto…_

_El americano pegó un salto: aún no estaba pronto para 'eso'_

_El británico comprendió el rechazo y con lágrimas en los ojos salió disparado de la habitación. Alfred se quedó helado, pero se recuperó y se envolvió con una de las sabanas a buscar a Arthur. Y con lo primero que se encontró cuándo salió, fue a Francis quien estaba desnudo detrás de su querido inglés._

_-Ah, si-decía el inglés. Luego se colocó frente a él y lo besó._

_-Arthur? Que estas haciendo con Francis? No me amabas a mí?-preguntó Alfred._

_-Tu no me amas. Francis si._

_-Si! Si te amo!-_

_Francis dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba Alfred y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo: "GAME OVER"_

-Este no es GAME OVER!-exclamó Alfred. Pegó un salto y ya estaba fuera de la cama. –¿Este no es GAME OVER escuchaste Francis?-preguntó. No iba a rendirse tan fácil, el era un héroe y ahora debía luchar por Arthur. Nadie iba a detenerlo: nadie. Arthur iba a estar con él cueste lo que cueste.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su casa feliz: el 4 Julio había llegado.

…

-No puede ser! Ya es 4 de Julio!-exclamó Arthur Kirkland sorprendido mientras miraba nuevamente el calendario. Ya sentía aquel dolor en el pecho que se hacia más fuerte por el recuerdo de aquel día y el recuerdo de cómo había seguido su vida después…Esperando y esperando a Alfred F Jones a que se acercará y le diera una disculpa o incluso que le diera un poco de aprecio.

Pero eso estaba apunto de acabar.

* * *

_**Quinto capitulo! **_

_**Ahora por fin estan de acuerdo...¬¬**_

_**Bueno, no falta mucho para que se termine esta historia: además ya tengo pensado en hacer un epilogo después de el capitulo final...**_

_**Bueno, nos veremos pronto **_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

La bandera americana estaba siendo alzada con honor mientras que fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de la ciudad Nueva York. Las personas reían, gritaban e chillaban por las calles todas con banderas o con prendas de color rojo, azul y blanco. Y en un salón de fiestas, Alfred F Jones estaba teniendo su tan esperada fiesta.

-Ve. Hay pasta?-preguntó Feliciano. America lanzó una carcajada.

-No, lo siento.-y se fue a la barra a pedir una bebida.

Italia dio un suspiro y se perdió en la pista de baile junto Alemania. Todos miraban sorprendidos los pasos de baile de aquel alemán de ojos claros. Movía las caderas, tomaba a Feliciano en brazos y lo hacía girar por toda la pista mientras este reía como loco.

_let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it__(_Pon la musica, hagamoslo)_  
C'mon people let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell ya _(Nadie va a decirte)_  
What you gotta do _(Lo que debes hacer)_  
If you wanna live your life _(Si quieres vivir tu vida)_  
Live it all the way and don't waste it _(Viviela y no la desperdices)_  
Every feelin' every beat _(Cada sentimiento cada ritmo)_  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it _(Puede ser muy dulce y tienes que probarlo)_  
You gotta do it,_(Debes hacerlo)

_you gotta do it your way _(Debes hacerlo a tu manera)

¿Quien diría que aquel rubio le gustaba la cantante estadounidense Jennifer López? Siguió bailando junto a su novio como si nada…

-Ve. Doitsu, ¿donde aprendiste a bailar así? Bailas muy bien!-comentó el italiano una vez que terminó la canción. Los labios Ludwig tocaron los de Feliciano:

-Me gusta esta canción y más me gusta si la bailo contigo-respondió sencillamente.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_(Botellas rebosantes en el hielo, como una tormenta de nieve)

Comenzaba otra canción: '_Like a G6_' interpretada el grupo americano Far East Movement con la interpretación de Dev y el grupo The Cataracs. Era la voz de una mujer._  
_

_When we drink we do it right gettin' slizzard_(Cuando tomamos, _lo hacemos bien, nos intoxicamos)__  
Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6 __(_tomando en mi camino como un tres6_)__  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_(Ahora siento que vuelo como un G6)

Comenzó a cantar una voz masculina.

-Ve! A mi me gusta esta canción!-exclamó Italia feliz mientras tiraba del brazo de Ludwig y comenzaban a bailar nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Yao y Kiko estaban sentados en un rincón. Yao le rogaba al japonés que dejara de ser tan aburrido y que bailara por lo menos una sola canción.

-No seas aburrido-aru!-exclamaba.

-No soy aburrido, es solo que no me siento cómodo en multitudes…

-Aawww! No seas malo-aru! Baila conmigo-aru!-a el chino solamente le faltaba ponerse a llorar. Japón dio un suspiro: "Esta bien" comentó no muy conforme y fue arrastrado a la pista.

-Si, todos la están pasando bien-comentó satisfecho Alfred. Observó el panorama que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos:

Austria estaba criticando la música ("Se pasan diciendo obscenidades! Además, no es musica verdadera: es pura electrónica" decía) mientras Hungría le decía que se divirtiera un poco ("Cuándo volvamos a casa escucharemos a Beethoven y todos esos! Deja de criticar la maldita música y baila un poco!" le respondía ella) . Belarus perseguía a Rusia como siempre, Antonio estaba en un rincón siendo bueno…Antonio.

-Ahh Lovi-love. Ya te dije que estoy cansado de bailar. Por eso es que quiero descansar un poco-le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-NO ME TOQUES, PERVERTIDO!-gritó Romano. Antonio rió entre dientes y le tocó el rulo que sobresalía de su cabellera castaña. El italiano comenzó a temblar mientras se ruborizaba.

-Pe-pervertido pedófilo! Que te dije?-exclamó. España volvió a tirar de su rulo como si nada.

-Ahh! TE AMO! haré lo que quieras! Solo no toques ahí cuándo estoy en público…que sabes lo que pasa…-susurró lo último Romano. El español sonrió.

-Veo que eres experto en organizar fiestas, Alfred-sintió que alguien comentaba a su lado.

Se sobresaltó y se encontró con un rubio más bajo que él. Se ruborizó.

-A-Arthur, no te vi-saludo el americano.

-Si, recién acabo de llegar con Francis-respondió.

"Francis" pensó en su fuero interno Alfred. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Quieres bailar o algo?-preguntó Arthur con timidez (Francis le había dicho que fuera amable y que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado). El otro lo miró extrañado y juntos fueron a la pista de baile.

Todas las naciones bailaban con entusiasmo la canción del momento: el 'himno' del Mundial 2010 que era jugado en el continente africano. Algunos 'bailarines expertos' bailaban perfectamente el 'waka waka' imitando los movimientos de manos y caderas que hacía la popular cantante colombiana Shakira.

_Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka Waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
__Cause this is Africa_

-Veo que tienes problemas con el '_waka-waka'_-se rió Alfred de Arthur. El inglés intentaba mover las manos pero no podía hacer el paso principal bien.

-No te rías, idiota-dijo. El otro no dijo nada más y siguieron bailando y hablando animadamente como lo hacía el resto de los invitados. Algunas personas los miraban a ellos dos, pero la atención fue llevada hacía donde estaban Roedrich y Elizaveta. La canción de Shakira había terminado, y en esos momentos estaban bailando la canción: '_Livin' la vida loca' _ por el cantante puertorriqueño Ricky Martin.

_She'll make you take your clothes off_ (Ella hará que te quites la ropa)

_and go dancing in the rain, _(y que bailes en la lluvia)  
_She'll make you live her crazy life_ (Te hará vivir su loca vida)

_but she'll take away your pain_ (Pero te liberara de tu dolor)  
_like a bullet to your brain_ (Como una bala a tu cerebro)

_Come on! _(Vamos!)

¿Quién diría que aquel músico podía bailar con tanta energía? El austriaco se había sacado su saco negro y tenía una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos.

Tomó a la chica por la cintura e hizo que 'bajara' de repente y luego subiera.

-Dios Roedrich! Nunca pensé que bailarías así!-exclamó Elizaveta casi sin aire. Los labios del chico se apoyaban con delicadeza sobre los de ella. Y así comenzaron a bailar todas las canciones siguientes.

-Ahh ¿quieres una bebida Arthur?-Alfred de repente. El otro asintió.

-Espero que no te moleste si voy afuera. Tengo que tomar un poco de aire.- dijo el otro.

…

-Aquí esta tu bebida-dijo Alfred mientras le daba un vaso con Coca-cola en la mano.

-Gracias-agradeció Arthur. Los dos se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo estrellado. El salón de fiestas en donde estaba siendo organizada la fiesta, tenía un hermoso jardín en el cual las luces de la ciudad no interrumpían el hermoso paisaje. Arthur dio un suspiro: se sabía casi todas las constelaciones que estaba viendo y recordaba que se las había enseñado a Alfred, quien por aquel entonces no era nada más que una simple colonia.

-Esa es la Osa Mayor ¿no?-preguntó el americano mientras apuntaba a un conjunto de estrellas.

-Si, y ahí-señaló con su dedo otro punto que no quedaba muy lejos de la Osa Mayor-es la Osa Menor-respondió el inglés.

-Si, recuerdo que pasábamos horas mirando las estrellas…Tu te sabias todas las constelaciones.-dijo Alfred y agregó-¿Recuerdas que yo siempre soñaba con traerte una estrella?

_-Cuando se una nación grande y fuerte te voy a traer una estrella Iggy!-exclamó la pequeña colonia. –Lo prometo!_

_Arthur sonrió y le acarició la mejilla:_

_-No te preocupes por eso, te vas a olvidar para entonces._

_-No! No me voy a olvidar! Es la promesa que te hago-dijo Alfred mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho, en donde se encuentra el corazón. _

_-Yo, Alfred F Jones, prometo que cuándo sea una grande y fuerte nación, voy a darle una estrella a Arthur Kirkland ¿ves? ¡Ahora solo tienes que esperar!_

-Si-asintió Arthur.-Tenías mucho entusiasmo-Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacía donde estaba Alfred. Había crecido tanto: su pequeño cuerpo, había pasado por ser uno más esbelto y trabajado, su cara redonda había cambiado de forma, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo de ese azul claro como el cielo. –Has crecido tanto…-murmuró.

-Um, Arthur. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-preguntó Alfred. El otro asintió.

-Que fue lo que nos pasó? De llevarnos tan bien, a bueno...terminar en _esto_-preguntó.

Inglaterra dió un suspiro.

-No lo se, simplemente tu te independicaste y...bueno, cada uno vivió su vida por separado-respondió. "Y te olvidaste de mi" pensó.

-Si...-asintió Alfred con pena.

-Te extraño-murmuró Arthur mientras se ruborizaba.

-Que? Perdón que no te entendí-

-N-nada-dijo con indferencia el inglés mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Alfred rió entre dientes y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de aquel rubio haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Que dijiste?-preguntó.

-Que te extraño, eso es todo...-susurró con timidez Arthur. America dió un suspiro:

-Tambien te extraño. Aunque Arthur, tengo otra pregunta: ¿Tu me odias por lo que hice? Porque a veces pienso en aquel día y...me arrepeineto de haberte lástimado de esa forma.

El otro chico negó con la cabeza.

-No te odio. Te quiero y es más: Estoy _orgulloso_ de tí, Alfred.-

El rostro del americano se iluminó como el de un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad. No podía creer lo que estaba esuchando: Arthur Kirkland estaba orgulloso de él!

-De verdad? P-pero tú, tu me dices...

-Ya se lo que digo, pero no puedo negar que estoy orgulloso por todas las cosas que has logrado. A veces pienso, que si ahora estuvieras conmigo como una colonia jamás hubieras lorgado tanto.

-Si...aunque debo admitir que cuándo era tu hermano, pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida..._Iggy_.-terminó diciendo Alfred con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Arthur sintió que unos extraños sentimientos le invadían el cuerpo: un sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad.

-Iggy...Nunca más alguien me llamó así.-comentó asombrado.

Alfred lanzó una carcajada:

-Iggy!-volvió a decir en un tono aniñado. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos. Pero Arthur tenía el presentimento de que Alfred quería decirle algo: no lo dejaba de mirar de una forma _extraña_.

-Que es lo que quieres decirme, Al?-preguntó.

El americano se ruborizó.

-Nada-

Arthur dió un suspiro:

-Alfred, se que no se mentir...pero la verdad que tu tampoco. Escúpelo.

-Ah...bueno...lo que pasa es que...Arthur-comenzó a balbusar. No podía enoctrar la forma de empezar a decirle lo que sentía. Arthur revoleó los ojos.

-Tanto te cuesta?-preguntó.

"Si" pensó el otro pero preguntó:

-Quieres que te lo diga directa o indirectamente?

-Se directo y ve al grano Alfred.-respondió el inglés. En esos momentos vió que Francis salía para afuera a tomar un poco de aire y parecía que los había visto. "No es Game Over, Francis. No voy a dejar que te quedes con mi Iggy" pensó. Así que tomó el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos y deposito un beso en sus labios inesperadamente..

-Sabes que? Lo siento! Siento todo lo que te hice! Y sabes que más? Te amo; te he amado siempre. Desde que era una simple colonia. Siempre sentí un amor que hiba mas haya de lo fraternal por tí. Aunque sabía que tu no sentías lo mismo.-y su boca se apoyó sobre la del inglés nuevamente. El inglés no tenía intensiones de separarse de él así que cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando se dejaron de besar se quedaron sin decir una palabra y Arthur abrazó a el americano y deposito un beso sobe su frente.

-Tambien te amo Al. Y hace más de 200 años que estaba esperando por tí.- envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintrua.

Miraron al cielo estrellado que en esos momentos estaba siendo iluminado por fuegos arfiticiales.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?__(_Sabes que hay una oportunidad para ti?)  
'_Cause there's a spark in you_(Porque hay una chispa en tu interior)

_You just gotta ignite the __light_(Sólo debes encender la luz)

_And let it shine_(y dejar que brille)  
_Just own the night_ (que es solo tuya)  
_Like the Fourth of July_ (como el 4 de julio)

Sentían la canción que sonaba desde la casa. Se alejo un poco de America y se sentó a su lado. Se intercambiaron una última mirada y Arthur apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alfred.

_If you only knew what the future holds_(Si supieras lo que depara el futuro)_  
__After a hurricane comes a rainbow_(Después de un huracán, viene el arco iris)

Por primera vez, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos. Ya que aquel sentimiento que había sido cubierto con odio e insultos por tantos años, comenzaba a florecer. Después de tantos años de vivir entre recuerdos ambas naciones podrían mirar a un nuevo futuro; lleno de amor y felicidad. Ya el tiempo no era problema para ellos dos, ya no tendían que esperar a un siguiente 4 de julio para seguir sufriendo y cuestionar el pasado…

La larga espera por fin había terminado.

* * *

**_Bueno, capitulo 6! Originalmente iba a ser más corto pero dije "No voy a ser tan mala" así que lo puse todo junto  
_**

**_Pero todavía falta un pequeño epílogo...  
_**

**_Las canciones utilizadas fueron (en este capitulo):_**

**_Let's Get Loud-Jennifer Lopez (siempre que esucho esa canción me dan ganas de ponerme a bailar!)_**

**_Like A G6-Far East Movement ft. Dev & The Cataracs _**

**_Waka Waka (This time for Africa)-Shakira (la historia esta ambientada en el mes de junio 2010; y en ese tiempo estaba el mundial a full, fue por eso que quise incluirla^^)_**

**_Livin' la Vida Loca-Ricky Martin  
_**

**_Firework-Katy Perry  
_**

_Comentario extra: Alemania bailando canciónes de Jenifer Lopez y Austria de Ricky Martin xD_**_  
_**


	7. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

-Arthur-susurró America mientras que con dulzura movía a su novio quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde aquel 4 de julio, ya ahora estaban esperando a que llegara Navidad.

Hacia horas que habían vuelto de la fiesta que había organizado Francis. Durante esa semana, habían ido de fiesta en fiesta debido a dicha fecha.

-Arthur, despierta-volvió a susurrar Alfred.

El europeo abrió un ojo.

-Que pasa Al?-preguntó aún semidormido. Se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

-Despertia!- exclamó el estadounidense. Salió de la cama y abrió la cortina haciendo que el otro chico se cubriera con las sabanas.

-Cinco minutos más ¿puedo?-cuestionó.

-Hoy ya es Navidad!-exclamó feliz el otro.

-Que lindo…-comentó Arthur.

-Despierta Iggy! Despierta! Quiero darte mi regalo!-dijo Alfred. Lo destapó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus pies descalzos.

-Para! Para!-decía. Estaba llorado de la risa y casi no tenía aire. –Para! Estoy despierto!-exclamó mientras se sentaba delante de Alfred quien sonrío.

De repente el americano sacó de la mesa de luz una caja de terciopelo rojo. La tomó en sus manos y la apoyó delante de Arthur. Dentro de ella había una pequeña estrella de cristal.

-Te dije que te daría una estrella…-comentó Alfred con una sonrisa.

Arthur asintió y tomó la caja en sus manos mirándola detalladamente.

-Gracias Al. No, no tenías que darme nada-agradeció el otro.

-Y aún no termina…-comentó Alfred divertido.

Arthur lo miró y se quedó pálido: En la mano derecha del americano, había un hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra zafiro contrada en forma rectangular.

-Hey! No me vas a decir nada?-preguntó Alfred.

El otro no respondido.

-Ahh, si. Que tonto soy! No pregunte nada!-lanzó una carcajada-Bueno: ¿Arthur Kirkland quieres casarte conmigo?

El inglés se le abalanzó encima con lágrimas en los ojos. Desesperadamente decía "Si" como si en cualquier momento, Alfred fuera a cambiar de parecer.

El americano lanzó una carcajada.

-Merry Chrismas, Arthur. Te _amo_-susurró. A continuación depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Merry Christma, Alfred. I love you too: with all my heart and my sould.-respondió Arthur con una sonrisa.

Alfred se recostó en la cama y Arthur apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido junto aquella persona que lo protegería de todos los males de ese mundo, el que jamás permitiría que una sola lágrima resbalara por sus mejillas, aquella persona que por tantos años había cuidado y que ahora por fin podía estar a pesar de todo…"_La persona mas importante en tu jodida vida_" le había dicho un francés. Si, esa persona era eso y muchas cosas más: era un héroe.

Era…

_Alfred F Jones_.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Bueno, aca termina esta historia! Como falta muy poco para Navidad puse un pequeño epílogo navideño._**

**_Y al final, todos terminaron felices y comiendo perdices. xD _**

**_Alfred le pudo dar la estrella a su querido Iggy! y le propuso casamineto! 3  
_**

**_Espero que les aya gustado esta historia tanto como me gustó a mi escribirla. Wow! Este fue el cuento (aunque es un fic, pero sigue siendo un cuento) más largo que he escrito! _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos: lo aprecie mucho. _**

**_Nos volveremos a ver talvez en otra ocación con otro UsxUk fic o con otra pareja...o incluso de otra cosa!_**

**_Bye! Bye!_**

**_Ah, casi me olvidaba: Felices Fiestas a todos!_**


End file.
